1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the use of brainwave-responsive apparatus for controlling productive functions, such as movement, and more particularly to the use of such apparatus in response to the presence and amplitude of non-alpha brainwaves and various combinations of brainwaves. The invention further relates to extensions of these techniques for use with more than one subject in combination.
2. Description of Related Art